Mai Shiranui
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis Latest appearance: Fighters of Lapis 7 Mai Shiranui is the granddaughter of Hanzo Shiranui, master of ninjitsu and Koppo-ken. Mai learned from her father the secrets of Ninjitsu. She had met Andy Bogard, during this time, who had come to train under her grandfather. Mai then had to take alternate courses from her grandfather's friend, Jubei Yamada in ninjitsu. At first, Mai was uninterested in Andy and only thought of him as another callous man only interested in his training. It wasn't until he gave her a present on her birthday that she saw him in another light and eventually fell in love with him. She spends much of the series endlessly pursuing Andy and fantasizing various daydreams about their wedding. When developers were asked about her whereabouts during Mark of Wolves, they chose not to answer the question directly. However, they did divulge that she still loves Andy — as she always has — ten years later. Personality Mai is a very cheerful and temperamental girl. She can tend to also be somewhat of an airhead and admires any kind beauty or attractiveness, which sometimes comes across as being vain. She also at times compares attractive boys who flirt with her or acknowledge her beauty to Andy, acknowledging their attractiveness but ending with a comment saying they're 'not as cute as Andy'. Like many girls, she dreams to get married with her prince charming. She found that same Prince Charming in Andy and self-proclaimed herself his fiancé, which at times, have creeped out Andy himself. A notable example of this is her intro with Andy in KOF97, proposing to Andy outright in a wedding dress, or scaring Andy with a mock child doll in KOF '99 and 2001. Despite this, Andy mutually acknowledges her love, but prefers to keep quiet about it. Although her peppy fighting persona suggests otherwise, Mai is actually a traditional and ideal Japanese beauty. However, her pride as a Shiranui ninja and infatuation with Andy usually keeps her from fitting the mold 100% of the time. Appearances Fighters of Lapis series Mai appears in the Fighters of Lapis series as a starting character in all installments. Myserious Five Project She also appears in The Mysterious Five Project with her Maximum Impact outfit. Fighting Style Mai uses the Shiranui-ryuu form of ninjutsu combined with her fire powers to fight. Her style resembles normal ninjutsu with more graceful and majestic moves, somewhat in reference to traditional Japanese dance. She also uses paper fans as weapons, integrating them into her combat technique and using them to perform several combinations and moves. Her clothing, specifically, the tassle on her ninja garb, is also used to attack the opponent. Moveset *'Standard Special: Breath of Fire' - Blows on a fan, giving out a burst of flame. *'Side Special: Flaming Dash' - Dashes forward, with her body on fire. *'Up Special: To the Skies' - Mai jumps in the air and charges downwards. She can change the direction this move is being used, which allows her to also charge upwards. *'Down Special: Shadow Image' - Creates a shadowy image of herself which copies her moves. *'Super Move: Mizutori no Mai' - Mai Shiranui gets armor decorated with fans. She can throw the fans like Boomerangs, and cause serious damage. Gallery MaiShiranuiKOF.png MaiMaxImpact.png Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Females Category:King of Fighters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bisexual